


Avatar and The Firelord

by ririsasy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adult Aang, Adult Zuko, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Aang, Carrying, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Riding, Smut, Top Zuko, avatar aang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: [Set 10 Years after Season 3 end]Zuko just wants to take care of Aang all the time and one time Sokka noticed.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 260





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After rewatching the series I just need to write something about them and this particular scene doesn't want to leave my head. Enjoy.

The biggest challenge Aang had to face, it turned out, wasn’t whether or not to put down Firelord Ozai. Rather, it was maintaining peace and bringing balance back to the disrupted world. He and his friends, as well as all the world's people that had longed for an era of peace, had helped him along the way. But there was still so much to do and he and the Gaang worked tirelessly, day and night.

Their dream was to build a perfect city that symbolised the balance they hoped to achieve between the four nations; to live side by side harmoniously despite the differences they had. It was a long process and, even after ten years, their work was far from done.

Meetings were held annually to discuss what could be improved upon and to hear about progress in the city. It was something that they liked to do at the end of every summer: gather in Republic City, where the three nations would send their representatives to give their input. Aang and the Gaang would also use this time to catch up with each other about events in their busy lives.

But this time, Aang was uncharacteristically late to the meeting. He would normally arrive three to four days in advance to see the progress first-hand but, on the day of the meeting, Aang arrived with only minutes to spare.

He apologised and briefly explained that he’d had pressing Avatar duty on his way to Republic City. Apparently, a village was having trouble dealing with a spirit and resolving the conflict took more time than he’d thought. He bowed deeply in conclusion and invited them to proceed with the meeting.

All went on smoothly, even with Aang obviously struggling with fatigue. Zuko subtly whispered to him the entire time, asking where exactly he’d been, if he was alright and if he needed to excuse himself but Aang brushed his questions off with a smile and assurances that he was fine, obviously. 

Finally, after hours of listening to each of the representatives, many retired to their respective quarters, leaving only Southern Water Chief Sokka, Police Head Toph, Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko. Another length of time saw them discussing ideas and plans between the four of them well into the night.

Aang relaxed more and more as the shadows lengthened along the floor of the meeting hall, Zuko having lit a few nearby candles to give the group enough light to see. The dancing flames were so hypnotic, it became difficult to fight the impressive weight of his own eyelids. He felt safe and calm surrounded by some of his closest friends and the journey, his spirit work, and the day’s business were taking their toll. He found himself eventually drifting off to the lulling sound of his companions’ hushed tones. 

Zuko glanced at the slumbering Avatar and wordlessly removed his extravagant, red cape to drape over him. This wasn’t the first time Sokka had seen the Fire Lord exhibit a bit of extra care toward his brother-in-law and just watched silently. Toph could also sense the movement but if she thought anything of it, she didn’t say so. Really, she was too deep in thought about something an Earth Kingdom Representative had said about her newly established police force to care.

Zuko continued the discussion like nothing had happened. It was quite late by the time the three decided to wrap it up (after a particularly loud yawn from Toph.) Aang was still deep in slumber, cuddling into the warmth of Zuko’s cape. Sokka stood to poke Aang in the shoulder, to wake him so they could all go to their quarters together, but Zuko signaled for Sokka to stop.

“I can take him to his room. Don’t worry,” Zuko whispered. It was obvious as Sokka left that Zuko couldn’t keep his eyes off of the Avatar while he fussed and tidied up the remaining maps and scrolls. Toph found her way to Sokka’s side and they both left the hall.

“Oh, wait,” he told Toph as he turned back, not sure if Zuko knew where Aang’s room was. That’s when Sokka saw something he really hadn’t expected: The Fire Lord cradling Aang’s slim body close to him, rather than having woken him. His large hands fitting easily behind Aang's back and under his knees. Aang had placed his arms loosely around the elder’s neck and both turned in the direction of Zuko’s quarters.

“C’mon, Sokka!" Toph stamped out, gruffly. "I wanna get to bed sometime this century!”

She almost sent a rock sailing his way until Sokka jogged back beside her. 

“What’s wrong?” The sudden change in Sokka's heart rate had her curious. She turned her unseeing eyes to the retreating forms of Aang and Zuko. 

“Nothing. It's just...don’t you think Aang and Zuko have been…" he seemed to struggle to find the right words. "Too close lately? Even I've never carried Aang to his bed like that, and I've known the guy since he was twelve. Now he's 23 AND married to my sister, who's pregnant again (I don't know if anyone's told you yet, Toph.) Zuko's treating him sort of...like family? No, that doesn't feel right. I can't put my finger on it."

Sokka rubbed his hand from his chin to his forehead and into his hair in frustration. He was thinking about all of the little gestures and niceties the two had engaged in over the years but he couldn't string anything coherent together."Doesn't it seem odd?"

He hadn't noticed that Toph had started on ahead while he'd been rambling and he scrambled to meet her again. "Hey! Were you listening to a thing I was saying!?"

"Not really. I like to mind my own business. You should try it sometime. They're good friends and it sounds like you're jealous. Get over it."  
Anyone nearby would have heard the Southern Chief's indignant screaming, almost like he was a 16 year old again.

* * *

Zuko placed Aang delicately on the bed and carefully loosened the knot at the middle of his monk robes so that Aang could sleep comfortably. Lowering the room's candle light with his bending and reaching to the end of the bed, he pulled the comforter up to the Avatar's shoulders and finally allowed himself a moment to sit beside him. Aang's silhouetted beauty was truly captivating, and Zuko found the ability to stop himself from staring growing weaker and weaker. 

Time slipped away as he drank in his relaxed face. Zuko leaned in just a bit closer and outstretched his hand to touch, until Aang’s brow furrowed in his sleep. The Fire Lord swallowed and steeled himself to actually make contact with Aang's jaw and scalp. He tried his best to soothe away the younger's worries but he'd never been very good at that sort of thing. 

He knew that he still had dreams of the massacre of his people, of his guilt and burden and anger at being the last airbender. It was difficult to know that the city they were all working so hard toward creating would technically be for the remaining three nations and Aang. 

Only Aang, No air Nomads Nation to speak of.

Alone.

It was his family's fault. His great-grandfather had been the one to initiate the genocide. And, until only recently, his lineage had acknowledged that bloodstained legacy with pride. Zuko was the first of the Fire Nation royals to understand, firsthand, the turmoil Aang now had to bear. There was no word or gesture that could express how truly sorry Zuko was for Aang and for what his family had done. No way to bring back the lives and culture lost. No way to make it up to the one who'd saved his own life in so many ways.

After loosening his own robes and freeing his hair from his crown, Zuko laid down beside Aang under the covers and snuck his hand under him, pulling the Avatar into his embrace. The smooth skin of Aang's shaved head rested against Zuko's partially covered chest, the elder hoping that feeling the closeness of another person could chase away the nightmares.   
The more Aang moved in his sleep, the tighter Zuko hugged him, and soon tears were streaming silently down Zuko's face.

“I'm so sorry, Aang. I am so, so sorry,” he murmured softly, over and over again like a mantra to protect the sleeping man in his arms. 

He despised his tainted blood so much. The heartache he felt whenever he was with Aang was unbearably strong but, at the same time, he couldn't bear the thought of never seeing Aang again, either. Zuko loved him too much and hated himself for his feelings all the more. 

What right did he have?

So, as he'd done so many times in the past, Zuko made a silent vow to himself in his heart. He would keep Aang safe for as long as he walked the earth. He would stay beside him forever if he'd allow him to; to help him rebuild the world and restore balance. He would help ease the burdens any way he could. 

Zuko would assure that Aang was never alone.


	2. Chapter 2

A sliver of sunlight creeped between the closed curtains, landing squarely on Aang’s face, rousing him. “What time is it?” Aang asked groggily as he woke up. He grunted, shifting around to give himself some space from Zuko’s heat. He’d been up for a while but hadn’t wanted to disturb Aang. He’d been so tired the day before, so Zuko had opted to gently stroke the blue skin of his lover’s tattoos as he’d waited. The elder looked down in adoration at the man in his arms. 

“You finally woke up,” he teased. “I thought you may have been planning to skip the day.” 

“What!?” Aang’s grey eyes shot wide. “How long was I out?” he moved to the edge of the bed with a quickness only an airbender could achieve, causing the red blanket on top of him to slip away and expose his loose robes. Zuko wound his arms around Aang’s waist, reassuringly.

“It’s not that late. It’s just not your usual wake up time, but we can still meet with Sokka and Toph later. Lay down with me again, please?” 

Rubbing his eyes, Aang relaxed. He stopped to stretch a bit first, his body stiff from such a long bout of immobility. The Fire Lord was entranced by Aang’s expert poses and twists, each crack of a joint as satisfying to Aang personally as it was to Zuko’s ears and eyes. It’d been so long since the last time they’d actually had some time alone and Zuko was absolutely starving for it.

The Avatar removed his sweaty top-shirt, resumed his place in bed beside Zuko in just his pants and the elder swooped in to pepper kisses along his shoulders and mid-back. A contented sigh escaped from Aang as he let his hand sneak into Zuko’s long, soft hair, allowing the gentle onslaught. Zuko drew Aang close to him by the waist, sucking just between his ear and neck, drawing a lengthy moan from the airbender’s lips.

“Zuko… love, please. We need to get ready,” Aang protested half heartedly, but his body was suggesting otherwise when he pressed his back more snuggly against Zuko’s warm chest and drew Zuko’s other hand toward his groin.

Zuko jumped at the invitation. He let his slender fingers slip past the useless barriers of sheets and waistbands to get a hold of Aang’s semi-hard cock. The younger turned his head back, tugging more insistently at Zuko’s hair as a request for a kiss, as Zuko pumped his hand languidly up and down his shaft. Aang spread his legs wider and fully slid his trousers and underwear down so Zuko could move freely. Aang tightened his hold on Zuko’s moving arm and welcomed his tongue inside his mouth eagerly. He didn’t bother keeping his voice down as he felt himself getting closer to release.

“Come for me, Aang. Come for me, love,” Zuko whispered encouragingly in his ear once he noticed the changes in Aang’s tone and movements. 

“Ah, no! Stop! Wait!” Zuko’s hand froze, afraid he’d crossed an unspoken line or possibly hurt him, but Aang got to his knees and pressed the Firelord flat on his back. Zuko smiled broadly at Aang's sudden aggressiveness.

“I thought the idea here was to make it quick. Guess you had your own idea.” Zuko chuckled lightly as Aang straddled his thighs. The airbender seemed deadly serious.

“I want to ride you,” he admitted unabashedly, holding heavy eye contact. “I want to come while you’re inside me.”

Zuko swallowed thickly, staring at his lover above him. His body glistened in the soft morning light and his breath came in muted puffs. 

How could Zuko deny him? 

Why would he want to?

He reached over to the bedside table, a small, lidded metal dish of scented oil on its surface. Zuko coated his fingers liberally and began stroking his own cock while Aang stared, openmouthed and impatient. The Avatar bit his lip to quell the desire to lean over and kiss his Firelord, choosing instead to play with his own cock while Zuko got himself ready. 

He didn’t have long to wait. Those clever fingers, still slick with oil, snuck their way behind Aang and brushed questioningly at his puckered entrance. He leant forward a bit until his chest was nearly touching Zuko’s, allowing room for the elder to work. Zuko was so thankful that he’d remembered to have his nails trimmed the day before so that he needn’t worry about sliding his pointer finger knuckle deep inside his lover’s heat. 

“Enough, enough, just take me already, fill me up” He stops their kiss and rest his head on Zuko’s forehead, breathing hard, he begs on top of Zuko, holding tight to his shoulders.

Zuko obeys and lining up his hard cock to the tight passage and pushing it up slowly, Aang helps him by getting up on his heels and slowly sitting down until his ass touches Zuko’s thighs, he let out a pleased sigh at the sensation and waste no time and start to move.

Aang’s moan fills the entire room as he takes his pleasure from the Firelord, moving his own body as smooth as air movement, Zuko’s hands tight on his waist, his eyes focus solely to the beauty on top of him. He knows he is hitting that nice spot with the way Aang trembling slightly on top of him every times he thrust his hips up to that place, he really want to prolong the sensation and take it slow but he is only human and his desire is taking the wheel and he lost his rhythm and slam even harder upward, pulling Aang down at the same time with his hands, pushing himself impossibly deeper and like he was hit with lightning at his core, it was hot and sharp, that pleasure take over his body and he can’t hold himself much longer, he pulls the avatar down and bite on his neck as he releases himself hot inside him.

It didn’t take much for Aang, he already was holding himself, he take a hold of his own shaft and he didn’t even get to the third stroke and he spills himself on Zuko’s stomach and fall on top of him in exhaustion, Zuko keeps fucking onto him lazily, shivering at the nice squeeze Aang provides from his twitching hole.

He strokes Aang back with his hands and whispering all the language of love he knows in his ears, telling Aang how beautiful he is and how happy he is to be able to have him in his arms, Aang only replied with a soft moan while kissing his collar bones.

After some prolong silent, with only the harsh breath of the exhausted lovers filled the room, Aang slowly sit up and they both groan because the firelord is still deep inside him, Aang brings his hand to his back and slowly rising to his heels while pulling out the already soft dick.

"Want some tea?" Zuko offers after Aang settle back on his embrace, and Zuko brushing Aang’s back with the back of his hand, Aang's brings his slender finger to Zuko’s lips and letting the firelord kissing them tenderly.

Aang let out a chuckle at the question, his lover has come to appreciate a good cup of tea in the morning, Uncle Iroh really had taught Zuko everything he could.

"Just lay here for a while, I will prepare a bath and some tea for you" Zuko get up slowly and bringing Aang with him as he sit up and only to put him back down on the bed softly.

He kisses Aang on his forehead and wipe the almost dry cum on his stomach with a piece of clothes, Aang closes his eyes in contentment and rolls his body to hug on the pillow after Zuko left him.

The Firelord comeback not long after that, when Aang almost drift off back to sleep. Without warning, Zuko places his hands under Aang's neck and knees and lift him up from the bed making the Avatar yelps in surprise.

"You could have warn me" Aang protest and quickly wraps his hands around Zuko's neck.

Vaguely he remembers the same event happening last night when Zuko took him from the meeting room to their bedroom. He had let out a small protest in a daze of his sleep but Zuko told him to just go back to sleep. It makes Aang blushes thinking how completely out he was last night until the firelord has to carry him to the bed.

Zuko places him carefully in lukewarm water he had prepared, and Aang can smell the rose and lavender scent coming out of it. He kisses Zuko on his cheek, making the firelord blushes from sudden affection, he smiles softly at Aang and slowly removes his own garment and join him on the wood bathtub.

There's a tray with two cup of yasmine tea at arm reach and Aang sipped it quickly before it turns cold, he offers his tea to Zuko and Zuko breath small fire to make it warm again before drinking it.

”Show off” Aang comments, a little amuse of his lover.

“What? I finally know how, Uncle Iroh was so proud, also the courtesy having a firebender boyfriend, your bath water will never turn cold” Zuko apply more heat to the water as soon as he felt the temperature dropping.

Aang roles his eyes but he is smiling so widely and moves to sit between Zuko’s legs with his back touching his chest.

“You know I am the avatar right? I can do it myself” He splashes water to Zuko’s face and Zuko catches his slender waist and turn his body around so he could kiss him on his lips.

“Don’t be naughty, you said you want to go out, You don’t want to do the second round here in the bathtub, do you?” Zuko presses his forehead to Aang’s, he really had missed him so much and he tried to control himself but Aang make it hard for him.

Aang’s dick twitch with interest at the prospect but he knows that they have so much thing to do instead of indulging in their own desire, so he disentangled himself from the firelord after giving a short kiss to his lips, he sits opposite him to his spot again and washes himself thoroughly this time, they keep gazing at each other eyes and smile and sometimes splash a water to each other just to be mischievous and annoy one another.

After a thorough bath, they finally emerged from the bathtub and quickly change to their comfortable clothes. Aang helps Zuko to put on his firelord robe and Zuko helps Aang to tie the fabric of his loose clothes around his waist, they both smiling at the small gesture they can't help themselves but do for each other.

* * *

Despite their _morning activity_ , Aang and Zuko managed to meet Toph and Sokka on the lobby on time.

They are supposed to walk around the city before deciding to eat at some local new business, it will give the owner extra exposure if the firelord and the avatar eat at their place, they have been doing it for many years.

Aang and Zuko walk in front of Sokka and Toph, Sokka can’t help himself but scrutinize their every move now, and it seems clearer and clearer for him that his friends have something between each other that they don’t tell him about it yet.

He saw the way their shoulder brushes against each other or the way they smile at each other occasionally and he swear he also see that their pinky fingers brushed and they were about to hold hands and he was about to scream when they stop mid air and continue their walk, Sokka was about to have something to confront them with.

After going around in the city they decided to eat at a ramen shop, and they were about to sit when Zuko pull a chair for Aang to sit and Sokka had had enough, if Only Toph can saw how hard Sokka was trying to refrain himself during their walk and make scene just so he could ask what happen between friends.

Sokka keeps his cool until after they order their food and finally burst into question “What is going on here?” He said and pointed out at Aang and Zuko’s finally joined hands under a table.

They thought they were sneaky enough but Sokka is a good observer when he wanted to. Aang and Zuko immediately retreated their hands from each other grip.

Aang look at Zuko, asking silently with his eyes if he wanted to be the one who break the news.

“I…I mean, we are planning to tell you guys but were waiting for a perfect time.” Zuko finally spoke, his voice sounds shy and hesitant.

“Now you tell us what happened, did Katara and Mai know about this?” Toph said, she was waiting patiently, looking for clue about Sokka’s suspicion when they walk around the city and oddly Zuko and Aang are so in sync in their movement and how theye were drawn toward each other more, she can tell it by her feet.

“It’s happen recently, I mean the realization about the feeling we have for each other might be more that just a friend. I was visiting Zuko’s palace last summer and we kind of talk and talk like we always do, and I guess we were carried away by the moment and sort of end up kissing and Mai walk in, but instead of surprised she said said “well, it took you guys long enough”” Aang supplied the information slowly, looking between Toph and Sokka’s reaction, he sneaks his hands under the table again to find for Zuko’s hand and hold it tight, it’s harder than he thought to explain the nature of his new relationship to his bestfriends.

“and what about Katara? She is okay with it?” Sokka asked accusingly, almost point his finger at Aang’s face before the waitress came and brought them their ramens.

“She knows the bond I share with Zuko, way before I asked her to marry me, apparently that bond didn’t quiver after the marriage, it just become stronger, after the sleepless night thinking about how we should build Yu dao and turn it into republic city, after many letter exchange, after many visits, after many nightmare shared, there’s so many things happening between us through the years that make us realize that we are meant for each other, but it doesn’t diminish the love we have for our family and lucky us Katara and Mai understand that bond. I asked Roku about this and he said, he has complicated story with Sozin, I guess it’s also part of their love manifest in us” Aang finally at ease after explaining everything to Sokka and Toph.

“We don’t expect for you to understand but just to respect our decision, I love him, we love each other” Zuko said and look at Aang like he is his sun and his moon, his universe.

Sokka is at lost for words, he almost need to physically close his own mouth his hands, he look at Toph to ask for her support to say something in his place but Toph is already busy eating her ramen, he sensed the way Sokka look at her way though so she stop eating and look at him.

“Now that ought shut you up and sleep early without bothering me with your conspiracy theory against your own friends.” She flashes her smiles at Zuko and Aang before continue eating.

Zuko and Aang smile at her in gratitude, they know she will understand their situation, Toph has always been the one who can see everything beyond their limit eyes.

“So you are okay with it?” Sokka almost pout at the lack of support.

“I mean they even get Roku’s blessing, what more we should do except to support them too.” She said nonchalantly, raising her shoulders.

Sokka scratches the back of his head and contemplate for a second and looking over the two love birds who wait patiently about what he has to say.

“I mean Katara and Mai are fine with it, who am I to judge? But I don’t want you guys to keep secret from me anymore okay?” Sokka pointed his chopstick at Aang and then at Zuko, they both quite pleased with his reaction, they smile at him and nod in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments please :) it will make my day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [chelseyelric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric) for beta reading this work, they make this work a better coherent story. I would like to hear what you thought of this story, don't hesitate to let me know of what you think of this story. 💖


End file.
